Rakata
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Amfibie | subsoorten =Bukesek, Ikalik, Droot | lengte =2,00 meter | gewicht =85 kilogram | leeftijd =80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet =Lehon | gesproken =Rakatan | geschreven = | kolonies =Rakatan Archipelago | affiliatie =Infinite Empire }} De Rakata (ook bekend als de "Builders"), waren een amfibie-achtig species van de planeet Lehon. Ze vormden met hun technologisch ver ontwikkelde Infinite Empire een van de belangrijkste grootmachten in de periode voor de opkomst van de Galactic Republic. Fysiologie De Rakata waren een humanoide soort, met een typerend conisch hoofd, waarbij de ogen op steeltjes waren bevestigd aan weerszijden van het hoofd. Ze hadden grijze, groene of oranje huid en drievingerige handen. Ook hadden ze drie tenen, en ze liepen ook op hun tenen. Rakata werden gemiddeld 85 kilogram en konden 2,00 meter lang worden. Een Rakata werd volwassen rond het zeventiende levensjaar, en de gemiddelde levensverwachting was zo'n 80 standaard jaar. Er waren een aantal vrij zeldzame subsoorten binnen de Rakata, namelijk de zwarte Bukesek die op de vulkanische zandgrond leefden, de rood-gestreepte Ikalik uit de bossen en de blauwe Droot die leefden rond de cala's bij de evenaar. Cultuur De samenleving van de Rakata beleefde haar gouden tijd in de periode voor de oprichting van de Galactic Republic, rond 30.000 BBY. Ze hadden door de ontwikkeling van een voorloper van de moderne Hyperdrive toegang tot een reeks nieuwe werelden, die zij inlijfden in hun Infinite Empire. De Rakata waren technologisch sterk ontwikkeld, en in de hoogtijdagen van hun Empire bouwden zij de Star Forge, een enorm ruimtestation dat dienst deed als fabriek. Alle technologie van de Rakata draaide op energie uit de Force. De samenleving werd geleid door de kaste van priesters, die de Elders genoemd werden. thumb|200px|Rakata op Lehon Na de val van het Empire, ging de samenleving van de Rakata er op achteruit. Ten tijde van de Jedi Civil War waren er slechts nog primitieve stammen, die onderling oorlog voerden over de eilanden van Lehon. Een aantal Rakata was voor de ineenstorting van het Infinite Empire gevlucht naar kolonies, die bekend werden als het Rakatan Archipelago. Op werelden als Fitomp en Hilak zagen de Rakata zichzelf nog steeds als scheppers en voerden ze oorlog met de oorspronkelijke bewoners. Elders was het bloedvergieten minder, zoals Makata en Tulpaa, maar de drang om hun Empire in ere te herstellen was er niet minder. De slaven die zij met zich mee brachten vertegenwoordigde de soorten die zij ooit onder zich hadden in hun Empire, maar vanwege het doorfokken met een beperkte genenpool, leidden ze onder genetische afwijkingen. Zo hadden de Wookiees van Malata geen vacht, de Rancors van Persappa waren blauw-gevlekte amfibieën geworden en de Corellian Sand Panthers op Griwstrick waren niet groter dan Scurriers. Geschiedenis Ooit strekte het Infinite Empire uit naar plaatsen als Corellia, Kashyyyk, Manaan en Tatooine. Met hun terraforming activiteiten zetten ze werelden om naar hun wens, en namen ze de bevolking als slaven. Ze voeren onder andere oorlogen met de Killiks en de Celestials, en versloegen de Gree en de Kwa. Toen de Rakata hun contact met de Force verloren, zakte het Empire in en kwamen de slaven in opstand, waarbij ze hun voormalige meesters van zich afsloegen. thumb|200px|Rakata Na de instorting van het Empire leefden de overgebleven Rakata een teruggetrokken en primitief bestaan op hun thuiswereld. Hun aantal was echter niet groot genoeg om een levensvatbare genenpool te onderhouden, dus langzaam stierven zij uit. Ten tijde van de Jedi Civil War leefden er nog wel Rakata op Lehon, hoe lang zij het daarna nog hebben weten te redden is niet helemaal bekend. Een aantal Rakata voegde zich bij de Galactic Republic na de Battle of Lehon, waardoor zij weer in een technologisch hoogontwikkelde samenleving kwamen. In de periode van de Great Galactic War waren er in ieder geval nog Rakata te vinden in de Eternity Vault, de gevangenis die zij in de tijd van hun Empire nog hadden opgezet op Belsavis. Daar zat onder andere The Infernal One nog gevangen. Bekende Rakata * Garn * Gjarshi * L'lawa * Luo * Orsaa * The One * The Infernal One Verschijning * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic Bron * Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Unknown Regions categorie:Sentients categorie:Rakata Categorie:Amfibieën